Batception
by Potter4me
Summary: Robin runs into the Joker while on patrol. But wait...how did he get there in the first place? COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is my first FanFiction attempt ever. I'm a HUGE Robin fan and I've always dreamed of writing about him ever since I discovered this beautiful site. I hope you enjoy it. It is meant to be a multi-chapter, so the fun doesn't end here ;)**

**Disclaimer: Sadly out of all the things I own, Young Justice is not one of them. Once I get it you guys will be the first to know.**

It was dark. The sky was blanketed by clouds, hiding the stars from site. Only a faint moon light was able to seep through and pierce the city below. Through the muggy air drifted the constant beeping of car horns. The streets were filled with the drunk, the homeless, and the hateful. It was just any other night in Gotham City.

Over the buildings he leaped, through the dark, muggy night. Passed the drunk. Passed the homeless. Out to find the hatful. Clad in black, red, and gold, he glided through the night from building to building. Every now and then he would glance down at the streets below, hunting for anything out of the ordinary, anything sinister. Robin loved these nights in the dark, muggy city. He loved patrolling for danger and keeping the city, his city, safe from the maniacs that dwelled within.

Suddenly his bat like hearing picks up a noise. He comes to a halt on the roof of an office building to listen again. From the shadows comes a high pitches, cackling voice. "Hey Boy Blunder, out for a midnight stroll are we?"

The boy shivered. He knew exactly who the voice belonged to. He knew who gave him that horrible nick name. "Come out Joker" he said, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. "I know your there. There's no use lurking."

Our of the shadows came a greened haired man dressed in vibrant purple suit. "Oh come on now birdy boy, aren't you happy to see your uncle J? I'm simply enthralled with seeing you." The faint moon light fell upon him revealing the smile that was permanently plastered on his pasty white face.

"What do you want this time Joker, or should I say, what have you done?" came Robin's reply. He quickly scanned the surrounding area. Where was Batman? Where was his fierce partner in justice?

As if reading the boys mind the clown sang out, "Are you looking for Batsy, bird boy? Are you hoping for him to leap in and save you, the damsel in distress? Well that's too bad because he can't save you now. He can't even save himself." Suddenly, out of the shadows comes another clown, this one female and dragging behind her, a tied up, beat up Batman.

"Batman!" Robin screamed out to his mentor. How could this happen? He was supposed to be strong. He was supposed to be invincible. He was supposed to be the Batman.

"Oh why thank you Harley my dear for bring out our guest of honor. It just can't be a party without him now can it." Joker then proceeded to grab the bat by the back of his neck and pull his face into the light next to his own. Robin could see the growl forming on his mentor's lips. "Oh now be polite Batsy. You don't want to scare the kid do you?" Joker laughed. He then proceeded to roughly throw the man aside.

"You'll pay for this Joker!" Robin yelled as he ran toward the man in a blind flash of furry. Half way there he brought out his escrima sticks, jumped up, and aimed them down upon Joker's head. Joker rolled out of the way just in time and brought out his own weapon of choice, a gleaming silver knife.

"Let us dance birdy," Joker said as he came at Robin with the knife. Robin quickly parried it with one of his sticks and used the other one to swing at the man's gut. Joker side stepped and grabbed the stick with his free hand. Locked in struggle with Robin, he started to sway back and forth to imaginary music. "You're such a lovely dancing partner bird boy. Did Batsy teach you?"

"Shut up!" Robin screamed, shoving Joker away before coming at him once more. He was furious. He just had to save Batman. He was his mentor, his partner, his new father. He wasn't going lose anyone else. He swung at Joker again and again, but the clown easily dodged every blow before hitting the sticks away with a smack of his hand. The sticks clattered away and left Robin standing there, defenseless in the open night.

"Now now Boy Blunder, there's no reason to get angry. It's just a bit of fun. But think for a second, do you remember how you got here in the first place?" Joker said, grinning maliciously from ear to ear.

"What do you mean?" replied Robin. "I ran into you just now while patrolling the streets didn't I"

"Ahhh yes, but do you remember when you started your little patrol? Or why the Bat wasn't with you in the first place?" Joker answered, slowly stepping close to the boy with each word.

Robin froze. Why wasn't Batman with him? And didn't he start his patrol when…wait…when did he start his patrol? How did he get there in the first place? He remembered running thought the night, but before that, nothing. Robin's brain went into over drive trying to remember. This had never happened before. Had Joker given him some sort of drug? But wait, he would have noticed that, wouldn't he have?

With every second he thought on the conundrum, the Joker got closer and closer to him. Finally when he was mere feet away from the boy, the joker struck, plunging his knife deep into the soft flesh of Robin's stomach. Robin's eyes went as wide as dinner plates under his white domino mask as the biggest grin yet shone from Joker's face.

"Sweet Dreams bird boy," Joker whispered as with one final shove, he pushed the boy wonder off the roof. Falling fast, the last thing Robin saw was the Joker's smiling face as he his mind descended into darkness.

**I hope you guys liked that. I also hope I'm not talking to just myself right now. Still not sure whose gona read this. Well if anyone does read this, I enjoy reviews…and cookies...but since you can't send me cookies through a computer (yet) I shall settle for reviews...please :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh wow! I am so whelmed by the amount of feedback I got on the first chapter of my very first Fanfic. Special shout outs to Lakeshine, Black Friar, and that one Guest for the reviews. They truly made my week. Now on to the next chapter. Away!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Young Justice or even the movie Inception. If I did I would have enough money to buy a boat, a really big boat...**

As Robin slowly drifted back to consciousness, the first thing he noticed was the smell. The air was filled with the strong, pungent odor of fish. The smell made him crinkle his nose in disgust, but by doing so something else dawned on him. He was alive. Hadn't he been stabbed? Hadn't he fallen? But he wasn't in any pain. Where did the wound go? And more importantly, where did the Joker go?

He tried to move his body, but he realized he couldn't. It had been tightly bound to something with rope, a chair perhaps. That's when his eyes flew open to reveal his surroundings. He appeared to be in some sort of warehouse. It was dimly lit and had various boxes and crates stacked throughout. He looked down and sure enough, his body was tied to a chair by thick ropes. He could barely even wiggle his arms. Whoever tied him up was definitely experience at tying people to chairs. Not reassuring.

Robin then looked to the side and noticed that there was something protruding from his arm. It was a thin tube, like an IV. He followed its trail and it led his eyes to a large metal case sitting on a table to his left. The tube was attached to the case which was open to reveal a mesh of metal tubes and wiring. But before he could ponder on what it was, the person he least wanted to see strolled into the room.

"Well good morning Boy Blunder! How was your little nap?" said the Joker, the usual maniacal smile painted on his pale face.

A nap? So it had been all just a dream? But it had seemed to vividly real. The patrol, the Joker, the stab, the fall, he could remembered them with crystal clear clarity. The events played over and over in his head like a broken record.

"Aw, is someone cranky?" cooed the Joker. "Did the wittle bitty birdie have a bad dream?" The Joker then laughed his signature high pitched cackle, sending chills down Robin's spine.

Wait, how did the Joker know he had been dreaming? Something was fishy here, and it wasn't just the smell. "What did you do Joker? And what is this contraption you attached to my arm?"

"Well isn't someone an inquisitive little hostage. This, my friend, is a sort of dream machine my buddy Scarecrow invented for me. You've met scarecrow haven't you? Truly a charming man, and his machine works like a dream." Joker smiled at his own cleverness.

Indeed Robin had met Scarecrow, and charming was not the word he would have chosen to describe the maniac. If this machine was his invention, then it was definitely bad news. "So this machine lets you watch my dreams? Get into my head?" the boy asked calmly, trying not to let the fear creep in to his voice.

"Well nay and yay" replied the Joker as he began pacing around and around Robin's chair. "You see I don't only watch your little dreams, I go into them as well. I really was in that fun dream of yours. Pretty little number wasn't it. I thought it up myself."

He could go into his dreams! He could even make up his dreams for him. But now that Robin thought about it, that wasn't so bad. Dreams he could handle. In a dream the pain isn't real. In a dream you can't die. If Joker tortured him there, he wouldn't have anything to fear.

As if reading his mind, Joker sneered, "I bet you think that not so bad. Probably thinking, 'Oh Uncle J can't really harm me in a dream.' While it may be true that I can't physically harm you, that doesn't mean I can't give you some nice, fun mental scarring." Joker smiled again and looked away into the distance as if he was reminiscing about all the "fun mental scarring" he had caused in the past.

"You can't break me Joker" Robin spit back. "I've been trained by Batman himself. And in the end, he will save me and you will go back to your comfy, padded cell in Arkham."

"Oh trust me Boy Blunder, he can't possible find us here. And it's not just my dreams we can explore. I think next we shall explore some of your dreams. I'm sure in your line of work you must get some truly marvelous nightmares."

Robin's eyes bulged out under his mask. No, not his nightmares! Anything but them. Those were horrifying. Not only that, those were private. He started squirming relentlessly, trying to free himself from his bonds, but it was no use. They wouldn't budge.

Joker sat down in another chair opposite Robin and began to pull another cord out from the metal "dream machine," as Joker had called it. After Joker finished sticking the cord into his own arm, he smiled up at the Boy Wonder. "All ready? Next stop, the bird's dreams." With that Joker pushed a small button on the metal case.

Robin found himself getting immensely sleepy. "Batman help," was the last thing he was able to whisper before he was pulled once more into the realm of unconsciousness.

**Yay two chapters down and an unknown number to go! This whole writing stories thing is fun. I think I'll keep it up. I also think getting reviews is great. *hint hint nudge nudge***


	3. Chapter 3

**Well, here's one more chapter. I can't believe I had time enough to write this. It's hell week at my school next week with AP testing and all, but I just had to get this chapter off my chest. I wanted to cry during the whole process, but I thought it was worth it. Do you?**

**Disclaimer: Guess what!? It turns out I own the rights! I own them all! Wait...were talking about Young Justice? No I most definitely do not own those rights. I wonder what rights I do own then...**

When Robin next opened his eyes, an all too familiar scene awaited him. He was high up in the air on a platform surrounded by the red and white stripes of a tent, a circus tent to be exact. When he looked down he was encircled by hundreds of fans, dwarfed by the extent of his height. And though he was so very high in the air, he felt no vertigo, no fear what so ever, as though this height was where he was meant to be.

Suddenly, a woman flipped neatly in the air and laded by his side on the platform. She was wearing a white and red patterned leotard that he noticed matched his own costume, and when she looked at him, Robin could feel love and affection roll off of her in waves. This was his mother.

With a wink, she jumped of the platform and swiftly grabbed on to the trapeze bar that was timed perfectly into her reach. As she flew, she passed another acrobat on a similar bar as he likewise flew by. The second acrobat let go of his bar and did three breathtaking twists in the air before landing onto the platform next to Robin.

"Don't worry my little robin, it will be your turn soon enough," the man whispered, smiling at the boy with the same affection and love as his mother. This was his father.

With those final words, the man flipped back off the platform into the waiting arms of his wife. She grabbed his hands with ease and together they swung through the air, not a worry in their mind.

As Robin watched them swing, he heart soared along with them. "Mother, Father." The words rolled off his tongue leaving a pleasant feeling in their wake. He longed to be with them, flying through the air, free as bird, free as a robin. He watched as they flipped gracefully thought the air again and caught the bar with their legs. They both then swung toward him, hands outstretched. It was his turn, his turn to fly.

As his parents hands grew closer and closer to him, he looked into their soft, smiling faces as they both looked loving back toward him. He prepared himself to jump into his parents waiting arms, squatting down in anticipation. But, before he could make his leap of faith, time seemed to freeze. A resonating "SNAP" could be heard as the wires holding both his parent's lives in the air suddenly broke in unison. He watched as his parents started to descend in the air. They continued to smile, at first ignorant to what happened, but as they started gaining speed, realization dawned upon them. Their smiles twisted into looks of horror and their eyes relayed one last goodbye to their still waiting son before they smashed down into the ground below. There was no net, no mat, only hard dirt awaiting their arrival. Before Robin could even blink, his parents became dark red splotches, hundreds of feet below him.

The boy's anguished cry could be heard for miles in all directions. It was at first the only sound to pierce the air after a dead silence. With the scream came hot tears, flowing out of his eyes like raindrops, splashing down onto his parent's lifeless bodies below.

But suddenly with the cries could be heard another sounds, this one new and never before heard at the scene. A high pitches maniacal laughter overlapped the boy's cries of grief, creating a horror-movie-like soundtrack as their notes intertwined.

The boy lifted his sobbing form up enough to view where the dark expression of delight was coming from. Across from him on the opposite platform stood a clown draped in a purple suit, laughing his guts out while staring directly in to the boy's moist eyes. Ironically though, the clown did not belong in that circus tent. He was there as an uninvited guest into a memory dug up from the depths of Robin's mind.

"My, what beautiful dreams you have Bird Boy," the Joker screams across the tent. "I just love a good circus performance." The maniac then pulls out some sort of glider-like object from the folds of his suit and jumps off his platform, gliding toward the mourning bird.

Paralyzed with both sadness and fear, the boy could do nothing but watch as the deranged clown slowly made his way over to him. He suddenly didn't feel as comfortable with the height. He longed to be back on the ground, away from the aerial deathtrap.

The clown then landed with a thump onto his platform, contrasting with the gently landings that his parents had made just moments before. Folding away his glider, the clown makes his way over to the boys crumpled up, crying form, and without warning, he began to sing.

_Poor little birdie all alone,_

_crying out a saddening tone._

_His tears they fall, down a well,_

_onto the grounds his parents fell._

_Now their dead, their bloods a mess,_

_flowing to their son's distress._

_And now that he has never flown,_

_Poor little birdie all alone._

The boy's tears flowing harder than ever before, he could barely make out the clown's smiling face coming toward him. He didn't care what happened. He just wanted the pain to go away. The pain of loss, the pain of sadness, the pain of losing the ones he loved the most.

The Joker reached down and picked the boy up by the scruffs of his costume. He held him in the air for a few seconds, staring directly into the boys revealed blue eyes. "Your mine now Richard Grayson," the Joker whispered before letting go of Robin and watching him fall down, down, down, onto the waiting bodies of his parents below.

***Sniff Sniff* Wow, That whole chapter was very unplanned. I usually write out a little outline of what I want to write about in my chapter, but I didn't have time for that so I just dived right in. I also tried out my poetry skills with Joker's poem. Was it any good or did it fall and die just like poor Graysons? Please REVIEW if you can. I'd love to hear what you guys think about the story thus far. Reading some reviews would definitely help me get through my torturous AP testing I have to go through.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back with another Chapter, sorry for the slight delay. I just got done with both AP testing and gymnastics season. I should have more time to write now. Well why am I even trying here? I don't even know if everyone reads this anyway. Well onto the story.**

**Disclaimer: Look at the URL of this site. It should say "FanFiction." That means that this is a fan made piece of fiction. I do not own anything like the characters or the show.**

He felt completely at home as he stood, surrounded by the tent's red and white glow. He was at the circus. Better yet, he was a clown at the circus. What could be more perfect and more fitting then that. The smile that was forever on his face grew even wider.

The Joker stood on the trapeze platform, looking down at the bodies below. Once happy, smiling bodies, now covered in a crimson bath of blood. They were a family of birds that fell from their perch. The father bird has his wings outstretched toward his wife, as if his last act of life had been attempting to pointlessly protect her falling form. The mother bird's wings were pointed up, as if they had wanted one last hug goodbye from her waiting son. And the little birdie, the pride and joy of his parents, lay in-between their crumpled forms where the Joker had dropped him, both his wings covering the lifeless bodies of his parents. Three pairs of wings that would never fly at that circus again.

The Joker took once last memorial look at the gruesome scene before checking his blood red watch for the time. Did time even work in dreams? He'd have to ask old Scarecrow when he had the chance. But now it was time for him to get back to the real birdie. One with life left in him to ruin anew. One with wings that he could freshly break. The joker pulled a sharp blade from the fold of his suit and positioned it right above his heart. With one last grin he plunged the blade into his waiting heart and the circus scene faded from his closing eyes.

* * *

Robin woke with a jolt, screaming his head off. He felt the hot tears still sliding down his face. His parent's death flashed over and over before his eyes. It felt so real, so close, like it had just happened, like he was still a small, lost 8 year old acrobat.

He took several shaky deep breaths before remembering where he was and who he was with. Looking across from him was another nightmare, but this one real and present. The Joker sat in the chair across from him, his head lolled to the side comically, his hands positioned over his heart like he was dead. The man even slept like a maniac.

But as Robin was staring at him, his eyes slowly began to open, revealing the madness within. The Joker smiled back at the distressed bird and stretched his arms and legs in a large, over exaggerated yawn.

"Why, good morning again Dicky Bird. I hope you don't mind the new nick name. It is a fusion of your two lives after all." The Joker then pulled the tube out of his own arm and standing up, he began slowly waking toward the bird as he talked, getting closer and closer with each word. "Richard Grayson is the great Batman's Robin. I should have guessed. The world famous acrobat turned tragic orphan, turned rich playboy's son."

The Joker was now nose to nose with the boy, so close Robin could smell his putrid breath. It smelled of blood mixed with the intoxicating aroma of roses, an awkward combination to say the least. Would make anyone want to barf and prance at the same time.

"That would make the big, bad Batsy Bruce Wayne now wouldn't it boyo," the Joker whispered slowly into Robin's ear, as if he was saying a dark secret he wanted no one in a one meter radius to overhear.

As a response, Robin spit all the liquid he had left in his mouth straight into the Joker's wide, taunting eyes. Without even blinking the joker wiped the spit out of his eyes and put both his hands on either side of the boy's face. His fingers played with the edges of his black domino mask as he hissed, his voice filled with venom, "Let us see what those eyes look like. I've wanted to do this since you first put your training tights on and slipped into the bat's shadow." With that, the Joker ripped the mask right off the boy's face, revealing his piercing, blue eyes. The Joker froze for a split second, the eyes, still brimming with tears, seemed to stare straight into the Joker's soul, that is, if he still had one left.

The Joker recovered quickly and smashed the mask back onto the boy's face, causing him to wince. "For what I'm going to do to you now I want you to be Roby not Dicky. I technically have nothing against the little pretend playboy. But you on the other hand, I want to see writher in pain." The Joker smiled maliciously at the thought before slipping past the bird and into the shadows.

Robin could hear him moving around beyond his field of vision. He heard several bangs and clangs that didn't sounds like the Joker was picking flowers back there. He tried to harden his mind against the fear that was creeping in. "Don't worry, Batman will find you soon. Batman will save you," Robin kept saying over and over in his head, as if the pure mass repetition of it would make it come true.

When the Joker came back into view, he had a large, red stained duffle bag in his hands. He set the bag down to the side of Robin with a clang.

Pulling the tube out of Robin's restrained arm and throwing it aside, Joker said, "We won't be needing this for right now. You seem well rested enough. It's time to play with our eyes open nice and wide and awake." The Joker then unzipped the bag and pulled out a shiny new crowbar. Never before used. Never before smashed into anybody's body, until now.

Slapping the craw bar up and down in his gloved hands, the Joker walked over toward the bird, who was trying so very hard to be brave in the face of doom. Robin then closed his eyes tight, as Joker raised his arms and brought the crowbar down toward its victim in one fast arching swing…

**Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuuuuuuun! How could I! I ended it right before it got good! Well I'm tired right now. If you REVIEW Then maybe I will find the time to write more tomorrow (or today...it is technically midnight of the next day.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well I didn't end up updating right away. Sorry. But this is my longest chapter yet so please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: So I don't own Young Justice. Sue me. Of course the reason I'm writing this disclaimer is so you don't do just that...**

Some people say the pure anticipation of pain is worse than pain itself. Well, Robin wanted to go find those people and hit them a few times with a crow bar, see if _they_ changed their mind.

The pain was definitely far worse. Robin could hear his nose crack as the crow bar smashed into it. Then there was the split millisecond before his nerves registered the pain. In that millisecond, Robin's eyes flew open under his crooked domino mask and, if the mask had been off, there would have been a clear view of his baby blues as wide as dinner plates. And then the pain hit, burning like red hot pokers stabbing relentlessly into his face, but Robin didn't scream out. The bird didn't even make a peep. He remembered his training, the best training imaginable. He breathed through the pain, not allowing the Joker its satisfaction.

Joker's ears waited. They waited for the refreshing scream that always came. But when all he heard was silence, he became annoyed. He looked back to see where his symphony had gone. The boy's nose was broken, that was for sure. Blood flowed out of it like a mini waterfall and dripped off the boys chin, but his mouth was completely closed. Not even a moan escaped his tightly shut lips. The Joker had seen people yell bloody murder from less painful wounds than this, but this boy, this tiny, pint sized midget, didn't utter a sound. His bird wouldn't sing.

"Oooooohhh it looks like someone has been taking Batsy lessons. You're both hard eggs to crack. Now come on, you got to admit it hurts a little bit? I put a lot of effort and love into that swing. Show some appreciations!" Joker then proceeded to flick Robin's freshly broken and bleeding nose. Robin let slip a short grunt in response as his nose alit with fresh pain.

"Well it's an improvement to the silent treatment, but I think we can do better. By the end of this, I'm going to have you, my little birdie, singing me a beautiful ballad." With that Joker swung his crowbar once more at the Boy Wonder, this time aiming lower for his chest where it connected to his rips with a sickening CRACK. But still, Robin did not scream. Even when the process was repeated with the same results, the boy stayed silent.

Robin knew he could not hold it in much longer. Soon the Joker would find bigger and better targets to smash and he would not be able to keep his mouth closed. He had to end this before he was completely incapacitated. Otherwise, he would have no hope for escape. Scenarios played through Robin's head one after the other. Most ended with him in a bloody, broken pulp under the Joker's feet, but there had to be some way out of this. Something he didn't catch before. But what could it be?

The Joker looked with disgust at his crowbar, as if it had been its fault his birdie wouldn't sing. He flung it aside with a clang, before reaching back into his blood stained bag for a new toy. Something more fun. Something that was bound to make the bird let loose a tune. That's when he spied his favorite paint brush. Grinning maliciously, he unsheathed it and pulled it from the bag.

When Joker's hand came out of the bag, it was holding a huge, shiny, silver carving knife. Robin couldn't help but shiver. This was not good, not good at all. That knife was not meant for cutting carrots and he knew he would become a pin cushion if he didn't act fast. Robin tested the bonds on his hands again. They were just as impossibly tight as they had been before. What had he expected? Them to magically deteriorate in the last ten minutes? His body shook in frustration and that's when he noticed it. When he shook so did his chair. That meant it was not bolted to the floor, allowing him a small, but useful, amount of mobility. Robin grinned to himself. Now came the hard part. He had to time this perfectly or he would end up with one less arm then he would normally desire.

"You ready for my newest toy, Boy Blunder?" cackled the clown. "This one's one of my favorites and it make such beautiful paintings. 'Fraid the only color on my pallet is red though. Shame." Joker then swung the knife at Robin, aiming for the soft flesh of his stomach.

Robin saw it coming. He was prepared and knew what he had to do. Right before the weapon hit its mark, Robin twisted his body as hard he could and rocked the chair in a complete 180. This positioned the Joker's knife right above Robin's bound hands that stuck out the back of the chair. The knife past right through the taunt ropes, releasing Robin from their bind and keeping him unscathed. Robin then quickly used his now unbound hands to untie his legs and flip away before the Joker had even managed to blink.

Though his newly broken ribs had given him protesting jolts of pain after his sudden movement, a smile danced over Robin's lips. "Why thank you Joker. How kind of you to untie me. I just knew you were a nice guy at heart," he taunted.

Joker sneered in reply, "Oh you must think you're all that now Birdie Boy. The cat's meow, the dog's bark, the bat's…hey what sound does a bat make anyway?" But before the Joker could think on it, Robin had jumped at him, and kicked the knife out of his hands. He then gave Joker a swift chop to the neck, rendering him completely unconscious with his joking smile still plastered on his face.

"If you must know, bats prefer not to make a sound that you can hear," Robin remarked to Joker's unconscious form. He then took a deep, shaky breath, releasing all the tension that had been pent up in his body. Now that his adrenaline rush had left him, his nose and ribs were really starting to throb. He didn't think they were extremely serious, but he would definitely want Alfred to patch them up when he got back to the cave. He then tied Joker's inanimate form to the same chair he has been tied in just moments before. Good think Joker had conveniently forgotten to remove his utility belt…that didn't sound like him at all.

But suddenly, the shiny open case on the table next to him caught his eye. What had Joker called it again, a dream machine? It was certainly an intriguing piece of equipment. He would have to warn Batman about it when he got back to the cave.

He was about to leave when an idea struck him. What did the Joker dream about? The evil clown prince shrouded in mystery. No one knew anything about him, not even the great detective Batman himself. His past and even his identity were a mystery to all, but just two feet away from him was the key to unlocking that mystery, a device that would allow him to go straight into the Joker's dreams. What sort of nightmares would haunt the most crazed, evil villain off all time? The chance to find out was too good to be true.

Robin picked up the tubes from the table and inserted one in to Joker's pale arm and one into his own. He sat down in Joker had occupied before and pressed the button in the middle of the case, just as he had seen Joker do. In just a few seconds he could feel himself getting sleepy. Then his eye lids slipped shut and he slipped deep into the recesses of the clown's dark mind.

**Did you like it? I ended up cutting the Robin wump short this time, but there will be more. Please tell me your concerns, likes, dislikes, favorite foods, whatever in a Review.**

**See that review button down there?**

**Click it**

**You know you want to ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well I finally got this chapter done with. It's shorter than my other ones and sort of a total trip fest. I'm so tired. Hjgrmaich[0rgapgha8m9r Oh just go read**

**Disclaimer: hmrqg,h **_**young justice**_** hr,qe5 ,g **_**don't own**_** ghs,iqp h; **_**yah**_** ghtvwioyoh**

When Robin next opened his eyes all he saw was white. A blinding sea of endless white, like a polar bear blinking in a snowstorm. The first thing that popped into Robin's head was that he had died. Why else would everything be white? Maybe the dream machine had malfunctioned and put poison in his blood stream instead. Maybe he was trapped in some sort of endless limbo. Robin groaned, boy did he hates things like this that he didn't understand. He was the partner of world's greatest detective for G-d's sake!

When Robin finally decided to turn his head and look around his white vicinity, he realized he was not alone. There was a smudge of color that he had to squint to see in the blinding white. He started to walk toward it, craving company in such a lonely place as this. But as he got closer and smudged started taking shape, he conceived that being alone might now be so bad.

The spot of color ended up being none other than the Joker himself. Robin smacked himself on the forehead and thought, "Well hello Robin, you did go into his dream! Of course he's freaking here!" He then shivered slightly, realizing that he was starting to turn into Megan. But what freaked him out even more was what the Joker was doing. He was sitting down cross legged on the ground holding a paint pallet in his left hand. In his right hand was a paint brush which he was using to paint on the stark white floor. But the only color he had on his pallet was black, a dark, midnight black that seemed to pop out of its white canvass.

Suddenly Joker stopped in mid stroke and looked down at his pallet. "Oh pooh, it seems I've run out of paint. I'd better gets some more or I'll never be able to finish my master piece." Joker then pulled the same gleaming silver knife Robin had just seen moments earlier out of his jacket. Before robin could even blink, the Joker had raked the knife across his own arm, drawing blood, but this wasn't any ordinary blood. Out of Joker's arm flowed a river of dark black blood. Joker let it drip on to his pallet for a few seconds before casually continuing with his painting, as though nothing had taken place.

Robin almost gagged. That was disgusting, was Joker even human, or was it just an illusion created by the dream world? Robin shook his head to clear his thoughts. He continued watching the Joker, mesmerized by the painting's progression.

When Joker completed the last stroke, it dawned on Robin what it was. Joker had painted a giant bat onto the snow white floor. Joker then stood up and began walking around his painting; hand on his chin as if to analyze his work.

After studying it from all possible angles, Joker grumbled to himself, "No it's not yet complete! It's missing a little something, a little final tidbit to make the piece really tick. But what could it be!" The Joker then slowly turned his head in Robin's direction, as if noticing his presence for the first time.

With long, purposeful strides, the Joker began to make his way over to Robin. Robin knew he had to run, he had to move. The clown's intentions were anything but good. He doubted he was going to be invited to a celebratory tea party, but he couldn't move to run away! He legs felt as though they had been bolted to the floor. All he could do was stand and watch the Joker make his way toward him, paint brush outstretched. When he reached the frozen bird, he latched his hand onto Robin's arm and began walking calmly back toward the black spot in the white floor.

Robin felt his feet start walking cooperatively with the Joker's. Why was he doing this? He urged his body to stop, but to no avail. It was as if he body had a mind of its own. When they finally made it to the painting, Joker let go of Robin's hand and pulled his knife back out from the folds of his jacket. He licked he own black blood off the knife before turning toward Robin.

On the inside, Robin was screaming at the top of his lungs, while on the outside his body remained completely still and apathetic. All he could do was watch as the knife came toward his chest in slow motion. He watched it pierce his skin and go straight into his heart. He felt nothing, but he could see he blood start flowing out as the knife was removed. His blood splashed all over the black bat, covering it in dots of crimson.

He fell backwards in slow motion, arms and leg outstretched as if to make one last snow angle in the white abyss of a room. Staring up at the never ending white sky, he left that dream forever.

The Joker smiled down at his work of art. It was finally done. His piece was finally perfect. On the ground was a bleeding bat lying next to a bleeding bird. Joker's dream was complete. He plunged his blade back into his body, leaving a dark black spot behind in a now empty world.

**It's done. Now I can sleep. Please Review. I was told if I asked nicely things would happen! If it means anything, I would also please like a puppy. I mean…I did say please. ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here it is, Chapter 7. An actual pivotal chapter! I'd first like to give a shout out to Asha Carcella for your amazing PMs that kept me going. You stay awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I am not at this moment at this very time period on this date currently in the ownership of the rights to Young Justice. Sorry.**

Before Robin's senses even returned to him, he knew where he was. He was in the same old warehouse, in fact, he had never even left. And then his senses hit him like a bullet to the face, which was exactly how his body felt. His broken nose and ribs were back to throbbing again in painful rhythm. On the bright side though, his broken nose was no long able to smell the putrid fish he had first noticed about the warehouse. If Robin was anything he was an optimist.

Robin flipped out of his chair and took a fighting stance, all before even opening his eyes. His bat-instincts were kicking in and he knew that he wanted to be as far away as possible from who had just been sitting across from moments ago. He then took the time to open his eyes from their slumber for the third time that day, all the while thinking to himself that he was definitely too old for naps. His newly opened eyes then rested upon his waking nightmare, the Joker himself, who was just opening his own eyes from the same slumber.

Joker let loose a huge yawn, causing Robin to have to stifle his own. Those things were more contagious than the flu. "Oooh brilliant bird boy! Copying me just like a parrot. I guess robins can learn mimicry as well." Joker then attempted to stand, only to realize that he was now tied most uncomfortably to a chair. "Well someone was certainly a busy boy while I was napping." Joker joked before slipping a knife out of the sleeve of his suit and swiftly cutting away his binds. He then stood up from the chair, taking his own fighting position.

They stood like this, masked face to clown face, staring each other down for several minutes before Robin made the first move. He pulled a batarang out of his belt and threw it toward the Joker. As soon as it left his hand, he pulled his staff out and leaped toward the same target. Joker threw his knife, meeting the batarang in midair will a CLANG that sent them both flying away. He proceeded to pulled two more knifes out just in time to prevent Robin's staff from smashing into his face.

Robin ducked down and swung his leg out to knock the Joker off his feet. The Joker managed to jump away while throwing one of his knives. Robin knocked it away with his staff before flipping back toward the Joker, who attempted to stab him with his remaining knife. Robin Jumped onto Joker's outstretched arm and used his face as a spring board to flip back onto the ground and back handspring out of reach.

"Ouch Roby, that really hurt!" Joker whined rubbing his cheek. "Didn't Batsy ever tell you it's rude to hit in the face. It's my money maker after all,"

"If that ugly mug's your money maker than how are you affording all these knifes?" Robin remarked with a slight grin.

"Just so you know, Boy Blunder, I work extremely hard on my appearance, but if you really like my knives then here, have some more. Free of charge." Joker pulled five more knifes out of his pocket and flung them all toward Robin. Robin was able to avoid four of them via ducking, dodging, and weaving, but the last one managed to nick him on the calf. The cut stung lightly, but it was thankfully not very deep.

The hesitation the cut provided, though, gave Joker enough time pull a gun out and take aim at Robin before he was able to react. Joker pulled the trigger and Robin braced himself for an impact that would never come. Instead, he felt a dark shape surround him and bring him to the ground, underneath the bullet's path.

When Robin looked up to see the face of his savior, he became relived for the first time since waking up in the warehouse. Standing protectively over him was none other than the dark knight for justice himself. The one and only Batman. Batman gave Robin one quick scan with his eyes in order to make sure the boy wasn't seriously injured before turning back to the problem at hand.

The "problem" was now smiling bigger than ever while staring hungrily at the dark knight. "Oh Batsy I'm so glad you could make it. This could never truly be a party without you."

"Cram it Joker, enough of your games. It's time your hoax is revealed." Batman then turned back to Robin and said, "Robin, this isn't…" but before he could finish, Joker has thrown a knife at him, forcing him to dodge out of the way.

"Come now Batsy don't spoil the surprise. You have to let the birdy learn how to fly on its own." Joker then leaped at Batman, aiming to stab him in the gut. Batman side stepped the clown and slammed his armored fist into the side of the Joker's jaw, causing him to stumble away, clutching his face.

Joker spit out a giant glob of pitch black blood and wiped his now black tinted, swollen mouth before remarking, "So rude you bats are. Can't have a single decent conversation with any of you. Well, not that it hasn't been fun, but I think it's time for me to go. My ride is calling me." Indeed there was honking noise going on in the background. It was starting to get louder and louder, until the whole building started shaking.

Joker then looked at the chair both he and Robin had been tied in at one point and said, "I leave you with one last present for coming. I hope you enjoy it." With those final words, Joker's body suddenly collapsed on the ground and remained there, unmoving. Not even breathing.

Robin ran toward the chair and kicked it over. Underneath it was a bomb with two seconds remaining. It only gave Robin enough time to lock eyes with is mentor before the building went up in an exploding ball of fire, swallowing up the bat, bird, and clown in one giant blast of light.

********************************!Bloopers!******** ************************

Batman side stepped the clown and slammed his armored fist into the side of the Joker's jaw, causing him to stumble away, clutching his face.

Joker spit out a giant glob of pitch black blood and wiped his now black tinted, swollen mouth before screaming, "I can't deal with this! I don't know how to deal with talking if my mouth gets swollen shut!" He then starts laughing manically, only stopping to say, "My blood is black you know."

**TELL ME WHAT THE BLOOPER IS REFERENCING IN THE COMMENTS! I will give you a special shout out and imaginary muffins. If you don't know what it's referencing I'm sorry. Go make your own imaginary muffins.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Finally Chapter 8 has arrived. So I know it took me longer to post this one. I was a slacker. But after seeing how many views this story was getting from you people I thought I should probably write it. Thanks you guys and please enjoy my longest chapter yet!**

**Oh yah, shout outs! I posted a Blooper last chapter and challenged people to guess what I was referencing in it. The special winners are...*insert drum roll here* ASHA CARCELLA and ANIMIME! Free imaginary muffins for the both of you. Eat them well.**

**Disclaimer: Though it is my birthday soon and the rights to Young Justice are on my wish list, I do now own them right now. Just hope someone wraps them up, puts a bow on top, and gives them to me :)**

He regained consciousness to a ringing in his ears, darkness in his eyes, and what felt like a whole building on his back. That's probably because there was a building on his back, at least part of one anyway. As the memories returned to him, so did the pain, only this time it brought friends. His whole body hurt from head to toe. He was pretty sure he had broken his fair share of bones as well, but that's not what he was worried about right now. Where was his mentor? Where was Batman?

Robin used what strength he had left to shift part of the rubble off of him so he could look around the wreckage. The whole building had been completely totaled. Most of the roof had fallen in and three of the four walls were only part way there. Also, now for the first time, Robin knew what time of day it was. Above his head sparkled an array of stars surrounding a bright, half full moon.

He began to shift the rubble near him where he remembered Batman to be, but with no luck. The blast must have blown them away. Batman could be anywhere in the wrecked mess of a room. Robin dragged himself best he could atop the rubble to find his mentor. Finally after what seemed like hours of painful and painstaking searching, he saw a black fabric sticking up from the mess, a fabric that belonged to the cape of the Dark Knight himself.

Without a moment's hesitation, Robin started digging. He didn't care if his hands got cut up in the process, or that his body hurt like it had been in a meat grinder. All he wanted to do was find his father.

After one finally board was removed, he was able to look onto his father's face. The cowl of the Bat must have been blown away in the explosion, for lying before him was the face of his father, Bruce Wayne. A face that was now dead to the world. No air came out his mouth and his chest that usually moving up and down with his beating heart moved no more.

Slowly removing the mask from his own face, the bird once again became Dick Grayson. Hot tears poured out of Dick's now exposed blue eyes onto the once happily growling face of his father. Sure they weren't connected by blood, but Dick knew they were connected by much more than that. They were the Batman and Robin, the Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson. They were meant to be together and never be apart.

A child's scream of pure anguish pierced the starry night sky. A scream that would never be able to reach the ears of the one he loved the most.

* * *

Batman's eyes slowly opened to reveal the rocking floor of a boat as his ears became aware of the sound of water and his nose detected the strong, pungent smell of fish. His foggy mind painstakingly tried to piece together where he was, how he got there, and for what reason was he there. Then it all came to him. He had come to save Robin. Robin was in trouble. Robin had been taken. His mind flashed back to the recent events of the last couple days.

Flashback line!

"Slow down Master Bruce. What exactly did you say has happened?" Alfred asked as he sped up to follow an enraged Batman around the bat cave, a Batman who had just recently come back from patrol without his partner.

All Batman could do was grunt out, "Joker. Robin taken. Must find Scarecrow," before he starting hacking away non-stop on his computer.

"Master Bruce I command you to stop your futile ramblings this instant and inform me of what has happened to Master Richard!" Alfred said sternly in a raised voice that seemed like a shout though it was hardly above normal volume.

At this Bruce halted almost instantly. Alfred was the only person who could ever order around and strike fear into the great Batman. Slowly, Bruce turned around in his chair, removed his cowl, looked Alfred straight in the eyes and said in a voice barely audible, "Joker took him. He took Robin. He stole my son."

There was a long silence before Bruce continued. "We were on patrol as usual. I had seen no sign or hair of Joker for months. We had just been dealing with small crimes: stolen purses, jewelry robbers, nothing major. I let my guard down. All of a sudden Joker was there and I got caught up in fighting him. Then Joker released some kind of gas and while I was covering my mouth, I couldn't see a thing through the smoke. The last thing I heard was Joker's voice saying, 'Thank Scarecrow for me will yah Batsy,' before the fog lifted and Robin was…gone." Bruce's voice cracked at that last word.

Alfred looked down at the broken man with saddened eyes. Normal Batman was never so emotional. Batman was the rock that protected the city of Gotham. He didn't have time nor need for emotions. But this wasn't Batman sitting in front of him. This was Bruce, a man who had just lost the most precious thing in the world to him, his son.

It didn't take Bruce long to collect himself and put his cowl back on, switching back into the rock that was the Batman. He didn't have time for tears right now. Tears wouldn't save his son.

He again started typing furiously on his computer. "I have to find out what Joker meant by thanking Scarecrow. What does the Scarecrow have to do with this? Last I checked, we had safely captured and put him in Arkham just last week."

"Then perhaps a visit is in order sir," Alfred replied, holding out the keys to the batmobile. Batman let out a quick, barely audible smile before his face moved back into its normal growling position. He took the keys from the butler, jumped into the car, and sped off.

As soon as Batman reached Arkham Asylum, the guards let him right in to see Scarecrow. He is the Batman after all and everyone knows you never say no to the Batman.

When they got to the scarecrow's cell, they saw the King of Fear himself huddled in the corner of the cell, his knees held close to his chest as he shook back and forth, mumbling inaudible words to a cold stone wall. The guard had to rap on the cell door several times with his nightstick just to catch the crazed man's attention. But as soon as the Scarecrow turned around and saw the great Batman standing before his cell door, he shrieked a note at an octave rare for men to reach and tried to hide even deeper into the corner of his cell. Turns out the big bad King of Fear was a real scared princess without his mask, especially around his worst fear, Batman himself.

"Scarecrow, when was the last time you saw the Joker?" Bruce growled in the direction of the sniveling ball.

"I-I don't know…" Scarecrow mumbled out.

"Don't lie to me. Tell me what you known about the Joker's plans. I know you've seen him recently and this will be a lot easier for the both of us if you tell me now rather than later," Batman threatened, cracking his gloved knuckles menacingly.

"Ok, ok, he c-came to me a couple weeks ago, wanted to see the n-new technology I'd been working on," scarecrow sputtered out, fear evident in his eyes.

"What Technology?"

"A d-dream machine Allows one to go into p-person's dreams. Mess around with their n-nightmares." Scarecrow said, smiling to himself slightly.

Batman knew he had to wrap this up quick to save Robin. If the machine really did what he said it did, then Robin was in for a world of trouble. "One last question, did Joker say anything about where he was going to be?"

"H-he mentioned s-something about a b-boat off of Gotham Harbor w-while on the phone with some a-associate. But that all I know, I s-swear. Just leave me ALONE!" By now, Scarecrow was shaking uncontrollably. He slowly crept back into his corner and began mumbling to himself again.

Batman knew he had gotten all he could have out of him, but more information than he could have hoped. Now, it was time for action.

"Hey so you want me to walk you out?" the guard said, but when he turned, Batman was already gone.

Batman drove to Gotham Harbor as fast as the Batmobile could go, tripling every speed limit the whole time. When he reached Gotham Harbor, he pulled out his bat-noculars and began searching the waters for a ship. Soon enough, he saw a suspicious looking storage vessel a little ways out to the east of the Harbor. Pressing a button on the batmobile, the car automatically transformed into a speed boat and began cruising across the water toward the ship.

"I told Robin that button would come in handy one day," Batman thought to himself as he sped closer to his target and closer to saving his son. When he reached the ship, he popped open the hood of the boat and using his grappling hook, silently flew his way onboard.

Twenty unconscious henchman later and Batman finally came upon who he had been searching for. At the front of the ship were two chairs. In one of the chairs sat his son, unconscious and tied up. In the other chair sat his arch rival, asleep with his usual smile on his face.

Batman quickly ran to his son and unbound his restraint, but when he tried to wake him up it was pointless. The kid was out like a light. Then Batman saw it. There was a thin tube connecting both his partner's arm and the Joker's arm to a weird silver contraption that sat between them. Batman knew this must be the dream machine Scarecrow was talking about.

Not knowing how it worked, Batman didn't dare try to remove the tube from Robin's arm in case it made his current inanimate state permanent. He didn't like it, but he knew there was only one way to save him, inside the dream itself. Picking another tube out of the machine and putting it into his own arm, Batman took once last look at his son before closing his eyes and drifting toward the unknown.

* * *

The Bat's mind flashed through everything he had been through in the blink of an eye, as he finally came fully to his senses. He was on this ship to save Robin. Robin needed his help. But when he looked to his side, Robin wasn't there anymore, just an empty chair.

"Looking for this Batsy?" Joker cackled from behind him.

Batman spun around to see Joker dangling a still unconscious Robin off the side of the ship. The tube was still attacked to his arm and in Joker's other hand was Scarecrow's Dream Machine.

"I wonder what happens if Roby-pu here takes a little tumble off the boat with this big heavy contraption," Joker cackled playfully, holding both Robin and the machine over the side. "You better not make any sudden moves at me Batsy, or my hands might just slip."

**Well that only took me all day to write. Feels pretty good getting it done. I think there should be just like a couple more chapters left, but who knows. I also might do a sequel at some point after this is done, but again, who knows. **

**Now look at your mouse now look at the review button now back to your mouse now back to your review button. No neither of those things are me, but then can be used to review me. I'm not on a horse.**


	9. Chapter 9

***bow* I'm sorry *bow* I was very busy and posted this late. But here it is so...yay!**

**So for those of you that noticed and the most of you that didn't I actually went back and re-spell checked all the chapters. They should be squeaky clean now, but since I'm not the goddamn Batman I could have missed a couple. But trust me, much better than they were before. Huge thanks to Lakeshine and Black Friar for teaching me how to correctly do that.**

**Another huge thanks to xMidnightAurorax, KizKatsayzgirlzruleYJ (That was mouthful. love the name), and a guest for the lovely reviews of pure enjoyment. And then of course my Beta BlazingRagnarok. With out him no one would be able to understand this story through all those lovely typos he had to fix. You rock dude!**

**Disclaimer: I may not own Young Justice, but I'm going to Comic Con tomorrow dressed as Robin so maybe someone there will own it and be willing to lend it to me.**

Joker's voice echoed through Batman's head. _"__You better not make any sudden moves at me Batsy, or my hands might just slip."_Batman instantly froze on the spot. Robin's life was now literally in the hands of this mad man. One wrong step and the clown might drop the unconscious boy off the boat and into a watery grave. No one could swim while they were unconscious, it was a proven fact.

And then there was the problem of the machine. Batman, technology savvy as he was, still had no clue how exactly it worked. Was the dream still going? If so, would Robin wake up if it was unplugged, or would he stay in his vegetative state forever? The unknown variables warned Batman to proceed with caution. He didn't dare do anything rash that might put his partner's life in further risk.

"What's the matter Batsy?" Joker cooed mockingly, "You're taking an awfully long time to think for the so called 'World's Greatest Detective.' You better speed up that big pointed head of yours; my arms are starting to get tired." Indeed, Robin's body was now starting to slip farther and farther off the side of the boat.

Batman knew it was now or never to save Robin. For the first times in his long crime fighting life, he had no plan. No ace up his sleeve or partner waiting in the wings. No carefully thought out attack or complicated battle strategy. But even so, he ran forward. He charged ahead into the unknown, for he knew Robin would have done the same for him. A risk worth taking to save someone precious.

Joker's smile grew even wider as he saw Batman begin running towards him, a growl evident on his masked face. Joke knew he had the great detective on the ropes. He was holding the winning poker hand. No matter how many cards his opponent tried to draw, they could never win, for he always held the joker up his sleeve.

Joker, to the Bat's horror, then opened up his hands and released his grip on both Robin and the dream machine. Batman watched his partner slip over the edge of the boat and out of view. In his panic and anger, he put on a burst of speed as he neared the Joker.

But the Joker had other ideas. Not one second after he let go of the Boy Wonder, a bomb slipped out from within his sleeve and into his hand. He cackled out, "Not so fast Batsy!" before throwing the bomb down into the remaining space between him and the racing hero.

Batman saw the bomb's movements in slow motion. Having no time to slow his momentum, he was just able to cover his body with his cape before the bomb went off with a boat shaking blast. The blast threw Batman fifteen yards back until his body collided with the opposite side of the ship. His ears ringing from his close proximity of the bomb, he shook his head to clear it before removing his cape to view the damage. There was now a huge gaping hole in the middle of the ship where Batman had been running just moments before. Bits and pieces of wood were strewn over what remained of the deck and the air around the blast site was still covered in a light, post-explosion fog.

On the other side of boat's new explosive addition stood the cause of the whole mess. Though a sharp piece of wood was lodged in his upper arm, slowly coloring his purple suit crimson, the Joker still bore a broad smile across his face as he stared straight through the fog and right into the Bat's eyes. He then cockily began to stroll around the hole, making his way slowly towards the other side. Still dazed from the explosion and his contact with the ship, Batman struggled to come to his senses and get back on his feet as the Joker grew nearer and nearer still.

Batman watched Joker open his beaming mouth, expecting the usual cackling mockery. But to his surprise, it was not an insult that came out, but the high pitched, off-tune melody of a song.

_Nearer I walk toward the dark mass, staining everything black_

_His path now burned, his future turned, he now at a distinctive lack_

_No matter how loud_

_No matter how soft_

_No matter how strong he sings_

_His bird is gone, it fell along, down to the bottom rings._

Joker kept repeating the lyrics as he walked, his footsteps pounding along with the song's slow, hypnotic beat. The song sent shivers down the Dark Knight's spine as he guessed immediately who the lyrics were about. But instead of depressing the Bat's confidence and demeanor, it strengthened his resolve to fight. Robin was not yet lost. There was still hope of saving him, but he'd have to get through the mad clown first.

Batman quickly shook away his daze and was able to get on his feet in time for the Joker's arrival. Ten feet from Batman, Joker instantly halted both his stroll and his song. He started comically cracking his knuckles as he said, "Well Batsy looks like it's now just me and you. Mono a mono. Clown-o a bat-o. A true show down for the ages."

Batman said nothing in response, but his mouth thinned into a tight line and his hand slipped into a pocket of his utility belt, grasping three batarangs.

"Awwww no response? No snappy comeback or heroic speech? You're just not as fun as the Bird Boy, but I bet you're awfully worried for him. Don't worry, there may still be a chance he spread his wings and flew away." Joker began insanely cackling as he pretended to wave his arms back and forth like a bird.

Batman chose this exact moment to strike. In a flash of black and silver, he threw the three batarangs at Joker's exposed body. Too bad Joker was more prepared then Batman was led to believe. Instantly, knives appeared in his waving hands which he used to swipe away the oncoming batarangs. He then attempted to fling his knives at Batman, but when he looked, Batman was gone. He instead felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to receive a punch straight to the face. As he stumbled away, Batman descended again upon him and delivered a strong kick to the clown's stomach, instantly winding him.

With every punch and kick, Batman realized he was getting more and more violent. His attacks were usually strong, but controlled to do only the damage needed. Now he was going all out. He was letting his anger take control of him, dulling his senses and governing his thoughts.

He now held Joker up in the air by the collar of his suit. There was a thin red trail of blood leaking out his mouth and his body hung limp, without its usual joy. But before Batman could deliver the finishing blow, Joker's body started to shake with uncontrolled laughter. It bubbled up from him, high pitched and gurgling, continuing on for several minutes.

"What's wrong with you?" Batman growled at the clown still held tightly in his fist. The man was for sure a maniac for this was no laughing matter.

Joker calmed down his cackling to a few maddened chuckles before moving his face as close to Batman's as he could and whispering, "You've lost yourself. You've lost yourself in the madness and now you'll never find your way out until it's too late for your little friend. It's time for you to fold, I'm holding the winning hand." He then slipped a knife between Batman's ribs.

Batman was barely even able to register the pain. He didn't notice dropping Joker or even when he himself fell to the ground. The only thing he was able to think about as he stared unseeingly up at the sky was Robin slipping off the ship. He may now be too late to save his partner. He may now be too late to save his son.

**So out of curiosity, do any of you reading people out there want any more bloopers at the end of this story? I did one and I almost put one in this chapter but my Beta nixed it because it was too comic strippy (lols) and didn't work as well written down with out pictures. Well just wondering. As always, Reviews and greatly appreciated, loved, and cuddled. They also make me post chapters faster *winkety wink***


	10. Chapter 10

**Another Chapter here. Thanks to Asha Carcella and Fluffsterzz for your amazing Reviews that made me dance with joy. Also thanks to my Beta. You known who you are ;)**

**Disclaimer: I own this laptop and I own the hands that type on it but I do not own the Young Justice...*single tear***

Tears were dripping slowly out of his watery blue eyes. They came out in drops, yet made a thin stream as they slid down his face. The stream cut through blood and dirt before collecting back into a drop when it reached the end of its path. The drops then dripped down onto the face of another, one who could not feel their warm touch.

And there Dick sat, crying over the unmoving face of his father. His screams finally having died out, he now silently shook with pain, sadness, and longing. The mask removed, he was no longer the brave Boy Wonder, fighter for justice, partner for Batman. He was small little Dick Grayson, a boy who had lost his family not once but twice. The first time broke his heart, but the second time pulled it out. He was now all alone. He had now lost hope.

Suddenly and without warning, water burst out of nowhere and began gushing into the decimated building from all sides. It roared in like a waterfall and swept the boy up in its strong currents. He fought and splashed, trying to hang onto Bruce's body, but the water was too strong. It dragged him away and surrounded him. There was no more air left to breathe. It was as if his world has become water.

The idea of finally seeing his parents again was the last thought to penetrate Dick's waterlogged brain before his mind succumbed to the water's dark depths.

* * *

Robin's body was falling, falling off the side of the ship. Though asleep in the air, as soon as he hit the water his eyes flew open with a jolt. Though his body was now out of the dream, his mind took longer to come back. He still believed Bruce was dead and all was lost.

Unconsciously his body began to splash and tread water as it tried to keep him afloat. He was so preoccupied with his own thoughts and horrors that he didn't even notice the tube that slipped out of his arm, nor did he notice the dream machine that was now sinking like a rock to the bottom of the water.

As the water came up and splashed him in the face and he tasted the salt on his tongue, his mind was finally able to drift back and take in his current predicament. Where was he? Where was Batman? Well, first thing first. He had to get himself out of the water before he froze to death. He looked to the side and noticed the giant ship floating right next to him. He grabbed onto the side of it and climbed up just enough to get his body out of the water.

Then it all hit him like a slap to the face and he had to hold on tight to keep himself from falling back into the water. The Joker, the boat, the machine, the dreams. That meant everything that happened to him in the warehouse, Joker's torture, Batman's death, had all just been a dream. But was he still in yet another dream right now? How many dreams were there in this never ending nightmare? Robin shook his head to clear his thoughts. He couldn't be thinking about that right now. He was trained to not worry but to act, and he first needed to find the real Batman and the real Joker.

Robin began climbing up the side of the ship. He had a sinking suspicion that the others were aboard somewhere. He needed to regroup with Batman so they could team up to finally stop the Joker. But that wasn't the only reason. He needed to make sure Batman was ok. He still couldn't get the image of Bruce lying dead on the ground out of his head. He needed to see Bruce alive with his own eyes before his heart could even start to heal.

He finally reached the top of the ship and pulled himself over the final railing, but what he saw made his heart stop. He was too late. Lying on the ground on the other side of the ship was Batman, blood dripping out of a wound in his chest. Standing above him was the Joker, smiling triumphantly down at the hero, a bloody knife held tightly in his gloved hands.

Robin's mind began to race. Not again. This couldn't happen to him again. Watching the man he loved so dear die once was enough, but his heart couldn't take seeing him die again. A roaring scream ripped its way out of Robin's throat as he began charging toward the Joker. He had completely lost control. All he wanted to do now was rip Joker limb from limb.

The scream snapped Joker out of his murderous daze. He looked up to see the Boy Wonder, in the living flesh, racing toward him. But how was the boy still alive? He should have drowned by now. Oh well. More fun for him. He loved the murderous look in the boy's eyes. He looked like he was ready to rip flesh from bone. This was going to be fun.

With one giant leap, Robin jumped over the huge hole in the ship, and performing four breathtaking flips in the air, landing gracefully on the other side, bow staff pointed directly at the Joker.

"Oh bravo, bravo Boy Blunder," Joker said, clapping his hands gleefully. "You finally look like you're ready to have a good old fashion fight to the death. I'm just shaking with anticipation!"

Robin just growled and jumped at Joker, bringing his staff down on the clowns head with all his might. The clown was just barely able to side step the blow, but before he could get his bearings, Robin's staff smashed into his shoulder and sent him sprawling on to the ground.

The huge grin was now gone from Joker's face. He was frowning now, or at least as close to frowning as the Joker's face could get. He stood himself up, dusted himself off, and pulled a shiny metal crow bar out of the folds of his coat. "Now tell me boy blunder," he hissed, barely at a whisper, "Why so serious?"

**NEXT CHAPTER! THE JOKER ROBIN FIGHT! And oh no! Robin is acting all angry and growly. Like the Batman! What will happen! Tune in next time to find out! And Review please! they make me happy and give me inner strength! **


	11. Chapter 11

**The fight chapter has arrived as promised. This is also the second to last chapter. *tear***

**So thanks to Fluffsterzz and fluffykitty12 for your fantastic reviews. I can feel the inner strength they gave me course through my body! It also seems this chapter is dedicated to all things fluffy. I love irony. **

**Oh yah and thanks again to BlazingRagnarok for Betaing this. Even when I accidently make up words.**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Young Justice it would be called Robin's Justice and he would be in every episode all the time non-stop Robin. I bet Wally's happy I don't own Young Justice.**

The clown and boy stood mere feet away, squaring off and staring each other down. One held a crowbar while the other held a staff, both in fighting position, ready to strike at any moment. The clown's mind was filled with the thirst for blood. Ready to kill, ready to murder. The boy's mind was filled with an ache for revenge. Revenge to avenge both his partner and himself.

In the end it was the clown who made the first move, his need for blood unable to wait a moment longer. He lunged with his crowbar, its sharp, curved end aimed for the soft flesh on the boy's stomach. Sucking in his gut, Robin curved his body away from the oncoming bar before swinging his staff around and aiming it down on the Joker's vibrant green head. Joker, expecting the dodge, brought his crowbar up in time to parry the swing, sending sparks flying in a grand crash of metal on metal.

Robin then slid down and in between the Joker's legs, attempting to swipe him off his feet with the staff in the process. Joker simply skipped over the bar, delivering a sharp kick to Robin's side that caused the boy to stumble. He then swung with his crow bar, aiming for the other side. Robin recovered quickly enough to block the next blow, but he was now on the defensive as more and more rained down upon him from the deranged clown. Laughter could be heard emanating with each blow. The giant, split face grin was now back on Joker's face as he continued to swing his crowbar like a giant weed whacker.

Suddenly, one of the Joker's wild swings made connection to Robin's upper arm with a sickening CRACK that could be heard vibrating through the boat. Robin couldn't stop himself from yelling out as red hot pain rippled through his arm. But as Joker momentarily paused with triumph, Robin took the opportunity, pain or not, to push Joker away with the end of his staff and flip himself away to a safe distance to assess his injury.

Robin looked down at his arm and winced. It was broken all right, there was no doubt about that. It was bent at an unusual angle and every time he moved, pain would flare up his whole right side. Luckily, he was ambidextrous and his left arm would be perfectly capable of wielding his staff, but now he was at a disadvantage. Actually, now he was at a second disadvantage. Joker was already almost a foot taller than him, since, although he hated to admit it and Wally loved to rub it in, Robin was kind of short for his age, even if his age was thirteen. He knew he had to find a way to get the high ground in the fight, or at least keep the fight at a distance long enough for him to think up a plan.

By now, Joker had recovered and was walking toward the Boy Wonder, crowbar swinging like a cane in his outstretched hand. "Awww did the poor wittle birdy break a wing?" Joker cooed. "Is he scared of the big bad Uncle J?"

"There's nothing scary about a man wearing too much makeup," Robin replied with his signature smirk, edging closer and closer to the railing on the side of the ship. If he could only keep the Joker distracted long enough…

"Well it looks like you're not too hurt, boy blunder, if you can still make your usual sass," Joker said, now beating his crowbar menacingly onto his hand. "I guess we'll have to change that." Joker then jumped at Robin, crowbar raised and ready, but luckily, so was Robin. He had just reached the edge of the ship and he could now put his hastily made plan into action. As Joker lunged toward him, Robin jumped up onto the railing and then flipped off, gaining enough height to make his way onto Joker's oncoming body.

Surprised, Joker attempted to buck off his new found luggage, but to no avail, Robin had wound his legs tight around Joker's body, refusing to let go. Robin then jerked himself backwards, taking them both down towards the ground. He twisted in the air just enough so that when they landed, he was on top of Joker, pinning him to the ground.

"Well look at that Joker," Robin said, grinning victoriously, "I took you down, and with one hand practically tied behind my back."

"Oooohhh look who's a clever little birdy," Joker sneered, still smiling at the boy looking down on him. "But you're not…"

POW! Robin punched Joker straight in the mouth with is good arm, his bo staff laying forgotten on the side. "That's for the dreams," Robin yelled. BAM! Another punch to the face. "That's for the torture." CRACK! The last punch broke the Joker's nose, allowing blood to spill out and flow freely down his face. "And that's for Batman!" Robin finished, breathing hard. Punching someone had never felt so good. He felt like with each punch he was letting go of all his fear built up from however long he was in those stupid dreams.

Then he looked back down at the Joker and all the fear returned once again. Though his face was beat to a pulp, Joker was still smiling like a maniac. Blood flowed into his open mouth, painting his teeth red and making him look even more demented than he already was. Robin started to wonder if anything fazed this guy.

"Feel better now?" Joker taunted, blood spraying out of his mouth with every word. "Because I feel great!" Without warning, Joker pulled out a knife from who knows where and stabbed it into Robin's thigh.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed out, stumbling off the Joker and clutching his bleeding leg.

Joker stood up slowly. Once on his feet again, he sighed loudly, stretching his hands out in front of him and cracking his fingers. "You did quite a number on me Boy Blunder," he said, still stretching his body back and forth in an over-exaggerated manner. "Who knew that little fist of yours could pack such a big wallop. But play time's over. It's time to let the big kids get a turn." Joker pulled a new knife out of his jacket and licked it with his tongue, letting the blood in his mouth get on the edge of the blade.

Robin swallowed, holding back the bile threatening to rise up his throat. He had always known Joker was a mad man. Everyone knew that. But it wasn't until now that it dawned on him how crazy the clown really was.

Robin tried to limp away, but he was too slow and the clown was already upon him, digging his knife into Robin's already broken arm. Robin screaming out as terrible, gut-wrenching pain wracked his body. A twist from the blade and he screamed even louder, like the blade was the sound dial of an amp.

Unbeknownst to the two of them, the scream woke up a man lying several yards away from the fight. A man believed to be dead. It took him only a second to come back to his senses and figure out who the scream belonged to. It was the scream of his son.

Ignoring the pain in his chest, Batman turned his body so he could view the battle that was taking place. What he saw made his blood boil. Standing near the edge of the ship was his son, bathed in his own blood. A knife was being twisted viciously into his arm, a blade held by none other than the Joker himself. Batman wanted nothing more than to just run over to his son and pull him into his arms, away from the mad man, but he knew he had to be cautious. He was the Batman after all, he couldn't be controlled by his emotions.

"Any last words Bird Boy?" Joker asked as he pulled his knife out Robin's arm and raised it for the finishing blow.

Robin was about to just accept his fate when he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. His pained face turned back to its original smirk as confidence burned though him once more as he declared, "Nope, bats prefer not to make a sound that you can hear."

Suddenly a batarang was poking out of Joker's chest. It gave him just enough time to lock eyes with the Dark Knight who threw it, before it exploded, sending Joker flying off the ship and into the water below. The battle was over, the dynamic duo had prevailed. Relief coursed through Robin, but as it replaced the adrenaline he had been running on, his body began to collapse. Luckily Batman was there to catch him.

Batman looked down at the bird cradled in his arms. Though covered in blood and not even having the energy to stand, the boy was still smirking up at him triumphantly.

"Hey dad," Dick whispered, his tired eyes slowly beginning to close "Think we can go home now?"

"Yes Dick, yes we can," Bruce replied, smiling down at his son in his arms. And with that, the Batman and Robin took off into the night.

**Awwwww *sniff* I just love fluffy endings. Not over yet though. ONE CHAPTER LEFT. **

**But here's my question for you readers. Do you want a sequel? I have debated making one (though it wouldn't be until later after I've written some other stuff). Tell me in a nice scrumptious review. Until next time. Potter has left the building.**


	12. Chapter 12

**LAST CHAPTER! *breaks down into tears***

**I can't believe this is the end of my first fic! I'd like to thank all of my readers and followers for staying with me through this crazy ride of writing. Also to everyone who reviewed, you are AMAZING PEOPLE! You filled me with joy to write more words! Special thanks to the last chapter reviewers SIERRAWOHLMAN, fluffsterzz, and the guest named dragonfire-wolfgirl (Never got to respond to your comment but thanks a TON and I find your little cookies adorably delicious). Another thanks to my Beta BlazingRagnarok who never...actually...Betaed this chapter...(I will correct any mistakes later and probably get a finger waggle scolding from him).**

**Disclaimer: If you don't known that I don't own Young Justice by now...then go back and read the last 11 disclaimers I've written...idiot.**

When Dick's eyes next flew open, he half expected himself to be back in the warehouse, tied to a chair next to a deranged clown. The clown would ask, "Have a nice dream Bird Boy?" and would then proceed to draw a crowbar and cackle manically, the whole adventure of being saved by Batman just one more dream in an endless cycle to come.

But when he awoke, Dick's eyes saw none of that. There was no warehouse, no clowns, and no crowbars. Instead, Robin was welcomed by the comfortingly well-known walls of the Batcave. Well, the Batcave infirmary to be exact. After the fight with Joker and as soon as Robin had stumbled into the Batcave, he had instantly collapsed onto the floor, pure exhaustion having finally taken hold of him. Looking down and taking in his appearance, Robin realized that Alfred must have patched him up when he was asleep. There was a large white cast on his right arm spanning from the base of his fingers to just below his shoulder. White bandages could be seen sprouting from the top of the cast, matching the ones he noticed were wrapped securely around the knife wound on his thigh.

Dick let out a groan as soon as he saw his new bulky white addition. "Guess I won't be fighting crime anytime soon," he sighed.

"You got that right," Bruce said, walking over to Robin's bed. His eyes looked puffy from lack of sleep, but otherwise a genuine smiled graced his lips. He was glad to see his little bird awake.

"Bruce you're ok!" Dick yelled out, struggling to sit up and get a better look at his adoptive father.

"Well of course I'm ok," Bruce said, helping to prop Dick up on a couple of pillows, "It take more than a little knife to kill the Batman. More importantly, how are you're feeling?"

"I'm ok, just a bit sore," Dick said, shrugging his shoulders and wincing as pain flared up his right side.

Not missing the action, Bruce leaned closer to his ward worriedly, asking "You sure you don't need any more pain killer, Chum? You did take quite the beating there."

"No, I'm fine. Totally feeling the aster," Dick replied quickly, attempting to hide his pain. He hated to show his mentor any weakness. Batman didn't need pain killers, why would Robin?

But, being the world greatest detective, Bruce easily saw past Dick's bluff and raised an eye brow skeptically at the injured boy.

Dick sighed, the look of bat-skepticism was almost as bad as the bat-glare. Caving in, he raised his good hand and measuring out a small distance between his index finger and thumb he said softly, "Ok, maybe a little bit."

Smiling at the gesture, Bruce walked over to Dick's IV and administer the pain killers. Instantly, Dick's body relaxed. "Thanks," he said, grateful that his pain was lessened. "So how long was I asleep?"

"Two days," Bruce answered, but at the look of shock in the boy's face added, "But don't worry, that's normal for how much your body went through."

"Well I guess…but two whole days, really? How long was I kidnapped for anyway?" Dick asked. Time felt differently to him after the multiple dreams and dreams within dreams. He really had no clue how long he had been in the mad clown's clutches.

Bruce took a bit of time with his answer before saying slowly, "Actually Dick, you were only taken for about eight hours."

"WHAT! Only eight hours!?" Dick exclaimed. After all those dreams he thought he had been there for at least a couple days if not weeks. But, he hadn't even been taken for half the day!

"Time works differently in dreams," Bruce explained. "A person can feel like they're dreaming for a day when in reality, they've only been asleep a couple hours."

"So if I had dreams with in dreams…" Dick said slowly, his good hand stroking his (hairless) chin thoughtfully. "Then time feels even longer?"

"Precisely," Bruce said, proud he was catching on so fast. He didn't want to toot his own horn, but Dick had been trained by the best.

Then suddenly, Dick's whole demeanor changed. The smile disappeared from his face as he sullenly looked down and began picking at the edges of his blanket. "Dad?" he asked so quietly that Bruce had to lean in closer to hear him.

"What is it Chum?"

Dick took a long pause before whispering, "I'm…scared. I'm scared that if I go to sleep again he'll be back. That if I go to sleep again…you'll be…gone." By now, hot tears were dripping down Dick's face and onto the blanket below.

Bruce's heart throbbed painfully as he looked down at the broken boy. He sat down on the bed next to Dick, wrapped his arms around him, and let his son cry into his strong chest. "I'll never leave you Dick," he whispered into the child's ear. "I'll always be here to protect you, no matter what."

And that was how Alfred found them there in the morning. Curled up together, fast asleep. Father and Son. A smile gracing both of their lips.

**THE END**

**(IDK about possible sequel. Probably not...but if you wanna add your 2 cents (or more) then tell me)**

**So This was my first fic and I really wanna know how I did on it for future reference. Comments will be loved forever and help me become a better writer.**

**Until next time. Potter out.**


End file.
